


The Moon's Lightning

by Celeste_Riddle



Series: Criminal Moons [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: The first of multiple prequels to Criminal Moons, set in the Silver Millennium. The blooming romance of the moon princess, Serenity and the Earth prince, Aaron. I don't own Criminal Minds or Sailor Moon.





	The Moon's Lightning

Soft and very green. These were the thoughts of a young princess as she wiggled her toes in the grass for the very first time in her life. This princess was no ordinary princess. She is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the throne and the legendary silver crystal. And at the moment, Serenity had just snuck off from the moon and the sight of her guardians to visit Earth for the first time. Her feet were bare due to her having removed her shoes before leaving the moon so her footsteps wouldn't be heard.

Unknown to her, she had landed right in the gardens of the Earth palace. Always a lover of gardens, the young princess couldn't resist exploring such an expansive area with all sorts of flowers that she had never seen before. Seeing that there were flowers there that she had seen before as well made things that much better.

It was while she was kneeling to smell and admire a bush of red roses that a young man walked up beside her.

"I'm pleased that you enjoy the gardens, but it is not safe for you to be here without some sort of escort Princess Serenity." The young man spoke with a hint of genuine concern in his voice.

Serenity straightened up, glancing at the young man's attire as she did so, noting it was some sort of royal attire and combining it with his obviously youthful looks to determine he was a prince before smiling at him. "I do thank you for your concern, your highness. But I must confess that my guardians wouldn't have let me come here." She hadn't been surprised the prince knew her name. The royals of the different planets in the galaxy knew of her family, most of those royals being part of the Silver Alliance. Earth was the only planet that had yet to join.

"Well that's too bad. But since you're here, please allow me the pleasure of being your escort along with being some company. And please, call me Aaron." He smiled back at her softly.

She smiled in agreement. “Aaron. I like it. And please, call me Serenity in return.”

“Agreed.” He offered his arm. “Shall I give you a proper tour of the gardens then, Serenity?”

“I’d love that.” She slid her arm into his.


End file.
